In recent years, there has been tremendous growth in the use of smart phones and tablet computers. One reason for the popularity of such devices is that they free the user from tethers to fixed communication networks and allow the user to remain in communication with others while moving freely about. For example, users can use smart phones and tablet computers to send and receive emails, chat with friends, and browse web pages without a fixed connection to communications networks.
Smart phones and tablet computers are commonly used as rendering devices to play audio and/or videos. Docking systems with built-in speakers and/or displays, or connections to sound and video systems, are now commonly used for playing audio and video stored in smart phones and tablet computers. In this scenario, the speakers and/or video screens are likely to be at fixed locations. As the user moves away from the docking station, attenuation of sound may cause changes in the perceived volume. Further, if visual information is output to a display screen on the smart phone, tablet computer, or docking station, the user's ability to see the information diminishes as the user moves away from the docking station.
Accordingly, there is a need for adapting the manner in which audio and/or video is rendered depending on the distance between a user and the rendering device.